


If you're going to San Francisco...

by j520j



Series: Don't Starve fics with Music and Illustrations [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illustrations, Inspired by Music, Maxlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: "...be sure to wear some flowers in your hair!"Maxie and Charlie - Short fic with illustration!
Relationships: Charlie/Maxwell (Don't Starve)
Series: Don't Starve fics with Music and Illustrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	If you're going to San Francisco...

It's getting worse and worse.

He knows that Darkness is taking over his soul more and more. He can feel his skin losing heat the moment his fingers touch the pages of the book. He can hear the whispers, he can see images of strange creatures in the back of his mind. Yes, the magic is affecting him, he should stop.

But, as an addict, he can't stop. He doesn't want to stop. The power that the book gives him is so great, so ... pleasant! And besides, if he stops, what will become of his career? Without Darkness, how can he still be _The Great Maxwell?!_ If he gives up his powers, he will return to being only William Carter, a middle-aged indebted street magician, with no prospect of a future in a foreign country.

When he took that ship in Liverpool, he swore he would never go back to old England. He was starting a new life, in a young country, with new possibilities and joys at his disposal. It was not an easy start. He tried New York (like most), but he had to run away from loan sharks and ended up in San Francisco. It was a good exchange. The mood in California was different, more vibrant, more alive. While the _City that Never Sleeps_ reminded Carter a little of London itself, San Francisco was totally different - and that was a good thing. People were more pleasant, more receptive, kind enough not to make fun of a poor vaudevillean trying to make a living in a humble way. 

And, after all, San Francisco had Charlie. Maxwell's witty, gifted and lovely assistant. The most precious thing he had in his entire life.

No, he couldn't give up. He had to keep going.

"Maxy, the show is about to start!" speaking of the pretty devil, she opened the door of the magician's dressing room without ceremony (such mean girl! What if Maxwell was changing clothes?) "Mr. Johnson said he's going to strangle us if we're late again."

"Tell him that he will need firmer hands for this." the Englishman said, with a chuckle. "That batracrian can barely walk straight after drinking that syrup he makes in the bathtub."

"Still, it would be nice if we hurry up." she smiled and touched his broad shoulders. She tilted her head to the side. "Reading your trick book again? I thought you had already memorized all the moves."

 _Ah, if it were just a book of 'tricks'._ "I thought the same for you, Charlie. Yesterday, you handed me the deck before I hid the extra cards up my sleeve."

"My mistake!" she said, smiling. "Well, are we going?"

Maxwell just nodded as he followed the girl toward the stage.

_I have to keep going... this is a path of no return! I need to continue, no matter the consequences._

"What a face." Charlie murmured, awakening the magician from his thoughts. "Is something wrong Maxie?"

"Uh? No, nothing... just the usual anxiety, heh. I'll be fine when I go on stage."

For an illusionist, the Englishman lied very badly. It was clear that something had been bothering him for days. Charlie didn't say anything until now because she thought it was nothing, but now it was stamped on his long face that the problems he carried inside his mind were serious.

 _I need to keep going..._ he thought, closing his eyes.

And when he opened them, he felt something land on his right ear.

"Uh... what...?" he murmured, confused. A flower was in his hair. The same flower that Charlie used to decorate her hairstyle. The girl was holding his hand tightly. The closeness between them made Maxwell feel a pleasant warmth, something he did not feel all day while studying the book. She smiled.

"It suits you!" she said, triumphant. "You look cute, Maxie!"

"There's nothing 'cute' about me, young lady." the magician frowned, although her smile made him undo the scowl he had been carrying all day. "I'm not cute."

"Of course you are! You are very cute... in a scary way, of course!"

It was impossible not to smile after that. His big, long-fingered hand wrapped around Charlie's small, delicate hand, the magician kissed her knuckles.

"Heh, we should ask the audience which of us is the cutest!" he said, with a mocking smile.

"Low blow!" she said, looking to the side and trying, in vain, to disguise the color that rose to her cheeks. "W-well, let's go."

Maxwell followed her towards the stage, while he took the flower in his hair and put it on the lapel of his suit. He had to agree that it was a soft touch that contrasted well with his most mysterious and threatening persona. Maybe he would use one more flower in the next shows.

Yes, because there would be other shows. He couldn't stop. Not now.

The curtains are lifted. And Darkness descends once more.

**Author's Note:**

> See my tumblr, pal! https://jussara520art.tumblr.com/


End file.
